powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Ford
Kira Ford is the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. Biography Dino Thunder Kira hides her pretty feminity behind a tough facade full of attitude and fire. Yet she's determined to prove she is an individual. She dresses in her own, carefully cultivated neo punk style. She's an amazing singer and plays the guitar as the front person to her own band. Kira uses her biting wit to hide her real emotions, except in her music, which reveals her passion and sensitivity. She keeps will hidden the fact that she is struggling with adolescene along with everyone else. At times she can be insecure, hidden behind a "I'm a tough and don't care" attitude, but she also has a great capacity for caring about others. She is intelligent, but does not always apply herself to her schoolwork, expect in creative writing, at which she excels. As a musician, Kira is best able to express herself in her music. She doesn't want anything to do with the Dino Gems at first, because it's just too weird for her, but when Dr. Oliver recruits her as the Yellow Ranger, she decides to put aside her fears. She uses the Ptera Scream to stop evil in their tracks, and pilots the powerful Pterazord. Kira learns to look beyond people's stereotypes, and realize that despite their flaws, that they can be friends. A romance between Kira and Trent was hinted during the series, but never fully realized In the episode, Leader of the Whack, a meteor crashed to earth and made anyone who came into contact with it shows sides of themselves they never show, in Kira's case, she became like a Valley Girl, shopping excessively and worrying about her appearance. However she was restored to normal later. Kira used up the remainder of her Dino Gem energy in the final battle against Mesogog. She later moves to New York to try and get a recording contract. In 20 years, she will have become a huge singing sensation. S.P.D. At her 1 year high school reunion, Kira is brought to the future by Broodwing where she, Conner, and Ethan meet up with the S.P.D. Rangers. Though their battles are legendary, they must prove to Commander Cruger and the other S.P.D. Rangers their true courage. Kira finds that she was an inspiration for Syd to follow in her footsteps. After this, the Dino Thunder Rangers were returned to the year 2005, having forgotten the whole incident due to Dr. Kat Manx erasing their memories of it. Later, Kira again appeared in "Wormhole" to defeat Zeltrax and Gruumm, but her memory of the event was erased by Cruger. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Kira, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Bridge Carson and Xander Bly would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. She indicated that she is working on a new CD. Adam confided he was not used to the idea that Tommy was a doctor, after Kira had mentioned him. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6, who managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Kira fought alongside Ronny, the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, against Miratrix and Kamdor, who they defeated. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. Powers and Abilities * Ptera Scream: Due to the powers of the Yellow Dino Gem, Kira is able to emit a destructive sonic scream from her vocal cords that has enough power to flatten anything in the scream's path. As a sound-based attack, it also has the added effect of harming the target's hearing. Yellow Dino Ranger - Super Dino Mode= * Super Dino Mode }} Trivia *Kira shared screen time with more Rangers more than any other female Ranger in Power Rangers history with total of 27 (the other four Dino Thunder Rangers, six Ninja Storm Rangers, nine S.P.D. Rangers including Kat Manx, Adam Park, Xander Bly, and six Overdrive Rangers). *Many aspects of Dino Thunder are references to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and Kira references two different ones. She references Trini Kwan (played by the late Thuy Trang) in that she is a Yellow Ranger (there was no pink Dino Thunder Ranger) and a (actual) tomboy. She is a reference to Kimberly in that her Zord is a Pteradactyl, and the sixteenth episode of the season, Leader of the Whack, revealed that there is a side to Kira that enjoys very feminine things, such as shopping. *It was hinted that she has romantic feelings for Trent; although the relationship was never developed, some fans have also favored the idea of a relationship between her and Conner McKnight. *Kira is the only Ranger to fight with two veteran rangers. In this case, Tommy Oliver and Adam Park, both of which were in the same team at one point in time. *She is the first Yellow Ranger to return to another season on her own, without her original team members. All Yellow Rangers before Kira have either returned for Teamups or never seen again. *Kira is the third female Ranger who can sing after Kim and Tanya, with Mia succeeding her. *Kira is the third ranger that can play the guitar after Kim and Cassie, and followed by Antonio. See Also Ranru Itsuki - Kira's Super Sentai counterpart from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Dino Thunder Category:Female Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:Dino Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Singer Category:Musician